1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC tag which can break a built-in electronic circuit when the IC tag attached to an article is peeled off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By attaching an IC tag to articles such as goods, storage articles and loadings, article managements have been conducted recently. For example, the article management has been conducted by attaching an IC tag recorded by information such as production condition, stock state, cost information and used condition to the goods and further confirming the information by an interrogator, according to needs.
However, when the IC tag attached to the article is insufficient in the adhesive strength of the adhesive used in the IC tag, the IC tag may be re-attached to another article by any causes such as errors and careless mistakes. And, the IC tag may be re-attached to another article intentionally. In such situation, article management can not be correctly conducted longer.